


Hunted

by einsame_kriegerin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: One Shot, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einsame_kriegerin/pseuds/einsame_kriegerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer being long since cast out of heaven and failed his rebellion now has little fledgling Castiel to care about and protect from the host of heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so there are probably a few or more than a few mistakes in it. Please be forgiving.  
> Despite that please enjoy!

They are coming. He just knows they are coming. He can feel it. He can sense the electricity in the air, the screeching of the world around him. From the interferences with this world, the flickering of the TV and the street lamps outside, he knows they are close.

 

Lucifer stands up – calm, determined and a little sad.

 

They are not coming for him. The time, they scoured the earth for him, was long gone. He was too far past redemption; to be honest he was too damaged to be affected by their mind tricks any longer. He made his decision and failed. But his younger brother is another page of this same old book.

He has no idea how they found out. He has no idea, where the prophecy comes from. But one thing he knows. The prophecy states clear, that Castiel is going to follow in his footsteps. Castiel is destined to follow in his footsteps. He would be the one to rebel, to be cast out, to be hunted once more – just like him – with one big difference. He would succeed in whatever reason he’d have in the first place to turn away from heaven. He would be the one to change something. Nobody knows what and he doesn’t care. If his little brother is going to be just like him, he would do everything in his power to protect him. The host of heaven would never lay a single finger or feather on him.

 

Lucifer turns to his brother. His younger brother is sitting in the middle of the motel room, playing with some toys he bought for him. In a few steps he has reached him and lifts him up. Messy, black hair, bright blue eyes and a very innocent look, that locks with his not-so-perfectly-blue eyes now. He’s just a kid. He doesn’t know of the prophecy and doesn’t understand why the host he was going to join eventually is now set against him. He’s just scared and lonely.

 

Lucifer never found the time to tell him everything, anything in fact. He never found the time to explain to him what he already put together of this puzzle. Now is not the time either. Maybe there would never be the time. For now he had to make sure his sweet little brother was safe.

They couldn’t run forever. The squad of angels found them faster and faster, getting closer and closer each time. He could fight them, probably kill them – he was still an archangel – but that would draw the attention of the higher ranking angels to this search. And he didn’t want them to get involved yet. When they joined the search there was nothing he could do than fight and get killed or captured in the end. Castiel needed to be as far away as possible before that happened.

So first things first: he needs to get his brother to safety and then lead the host away from him as far as possible. When they’d find him, it would already be too late. Castiel would be somewhere on the road with the only people he knows, who are capable of protecting him. Castiel would even be out of his range, he wouldn’t find him again. If he for some odd reason manages to get away from the host again, he would be alone. Utterly alone. He could never return to his brother. Not in time to see him grow up, watch him make his first steps to free will, to his own decisions. He’d never know what would finally lead to rebellion, to the change, he so desperately awaits. He would never stand by his side when it comes to what must happen. He already knew that. He’s prepared to pay this price. He’s prepared to pay any price for his brother. He just wishes he had more time. He wishes he could do more for him. More than drop him off with the only people, who came close to friends, they had. More than keep running, running away from him this time. More than leave the only company he has and never return. He would pay any price to make sure his little brother is safe for eternity. But now it isn’t his choice and it’s not in his hands anymore. It is time.

 

“Luce?”, Castiel asks with a sad undertone in his childish voice, “Do we have to move again? I like it here.”

 

Lucifer raises an eyebrow and looks around. The room is a mess, it’s dirty and small and it wasn’t the first one like this. They were on the run for a while now. He darts a look back at his little brother. “Just one more time, little soldier. Just once, okay? I promise you’ll like it there too. Even more so.”, he says softly.

 

“Can I take some of the things?”

 

“No. We don’t have time to pack and you won’t need them, where you’re going.”

 

Castiel’s face lightens up, hope spread all over it. “Are we visiting Sam and Dean again? Do we stay with them this time?”

 

Lucifer smiles. Dean is his brother’s favourite. Maybe because his soul is nearly as bright as an angels Grace. Maybe because the brightness of his soul stands out against the way he holds himself, the clothes he wears and the severity that’s radiating from him. He’s not sure. It doesn’t matter know. All that matters is that he’d like it there. He’d manage without him. The two brothers would take care of him and protect him. They’d raise him, maybe even better than he would.

 

“Yes, yes.”, he whispers barely holding back tears, “You will stay with them.”

 

“What about you?”, Castiel lays his head to his side, watching him intently.

 

“Don’t worry about me. I have something to do first. I’ll join you later.”, the first lie Lucifer ever tells slips easy off his tongue. He swallows hard. He never thought it to be like this. One of the last things his brother would remember of him is the first lie the Morning Star ever told – maybe the only one. That wasn’t right. But he couldn’t tell him the truth, he just can’t. He wants his brother to be happy for once, just for a while. If he’s going to be killed soon for saving one of his own, one of his kin, he could at least be selfish for once in his life.

 

Castiel leans in close. His tiny hands grasp at the shirt he’s wearing and his cheek rubs against Lucifer’s shoulder. He adjusts himself and closes his eyes, knowing that the older brother would take care of everything.

Lucifer hugs him tight, putting a hand on his head to shelter him. He waits. He always wards this place against the host and everything else out there. He prepares a banishing sigil just in case every day. He steps back from the windows and to the wall with the bloody red mark on it. He takes out a knife and starts running it across his wrist. The blood of his human vessel instantly pulsing and spilling, colouring his skin red and staining the carpet.

Then the windows crack and break, exploding all over the room. The time has come. He puts on his fiercest and most defiant smile, when the angels manifest in the room.

 

“Hello again, brothers.”, he says teasingly, “Took you quite a while. I’m sorry to inform you, today is not your day. No time for a family meeting. Maybe next time.” He laughs and presses his hand against the wall. He shields his little brother with his vessel and his wings from the spell and the bright light. When it’s dark again, he spreads his wings. He lets his shoulders roll and presses a kiss against Castiels forehead. Then he is gone.

 

\-----

 

Lucifer hears the clicking sound of a weapon being unlocked, then a deep voice. “You again?”

 

He turns around to find the weapon still in place directed at him. Even if Dean is harsh, it means a lot that he is still here. Last time he nearly begged them to stay somewhere he could reach them. Not that the former king of hell would ever beg, but nearly. They did as he pleaded and prepared for the moment he’d return. They were good boys, although they didn’t have such a good start. Nevertheless this was about Castiel and he was in a hurry. “Who did you expect: The ghost of Mother Mary? Put down that thing.”, with a finger he pushes the weapon aside and lets his little brother down.

 

“Dean!”, Castiel cries joyfully. He runs and hugs Dean’s legs.

 

Dean puts down the gun, shooting a look at the devil standing in their kitchen. Then he turns towards the kid and pulls his fingers through the black mess of his hair pressed against his thigh. “Cas, hey. How are you, buddy?”

 

Castiel looks up at him. “Brother says I can stay with you now. Forever, not just visiting. He says he’s coming too later.”, he’s smiling brightly, then thinks about something, and adds, “If that’s okay for you?”

 

The first one to react is Sam. He was sitting at the kitchen table, studying a book for some hunt. Now he stands. “You did- You said that to him?”, he corrects himself, “I thought you couldn’t…?” He quickly comes to his brother, standing beside him, facing Lucifer with that questioning look.

 

“I… changed some of my… priorities.”, Lucifer answers knowing full well what the younger Winchester was referring to.

 

Sam nods understandingly and elbows his brother. “Dean?”

 

“Yes.”, the answer comes quickly, “We take care of him. Promise.”

 

Sam bites his lip, watches the archangel and his older brother facing each other. He figures there is some more to talk about but not with the kid in the room. He glances at them both, making sure no one’s going to hurt the other. Then he leans down to Castiel. “See? You can stay with us as long as you like. Now say Goodbye to your brother. I’m gonna take you to your room. Our siblings have something to discuss. Alright?”

 

The little angel smiles again. “Bye Luce. Love ya!”, he says while storming off.

 

A little disappointed the archangel answers, “Bye little soldier. Love you too.”

 

Sam is right behind Castiel, following him into one of the two other rooms in their hotel. Before closing the door he leans back. “Lucifer. I’m sorry. We’ll take care of him as best as we can.” He knows it isn’t much but says it nevertheless.

 

“Thanks.” Lucifer responds coldly. He’s already planning how to stay one step ahead of the host, carefully leading them away from his little brother.

 

“Hey.”, Dean’s voice yanks him out of his thoughts, “What are you gonna do?”

 

“Running. Keeping one step ahead. They’ll probably find me soon enough. Maybe I’ll fight, don’t know. What do you care?” Lucifer spits out.

 

“I don’t.”, Dean shrugs.

 

Lucifer pulls his fingers through his short, blond hair. A human gesture that he picked up. Living so long in a vessel does things to you. “Protect him like one of your own. He’s my family. He’s the only one left.”

 

Dean sighs. “Of course we will. He’s a part of the team now. He’s practically our family too. And I gotta confess I really like the little birdie.”

 

There was nothing more to say. He could tell them everything he found out, everything he had planned. He should probably tell them a few things about angels and how to take care of a fledgling. If he had the time… but he hasn’t. They’ll find out soon enough.

 

So Lucifer wipes his hands on his pants, the fabric of his jeans rough against his human skin. And he nods. He hopes Dean understands. He was never one to get emotional, not like this anyway. But he is really truly thankful for all that they are doing for him, especially since it is for him.

 

And so he starts running again, alone this time. But not for himself, no, for the one he really loves, for his little brother. For the one who is destined to follow in his footsteps and change heaven for good.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and thank you for reading. Best wishes


End file.
